paintifisationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic: Scorched Quest
Sonic: Scorched Quest known formerly as Sonic 1: Burned Edition is a work-in-progress hack by Team Painto. It was formerly leaded by Painto but for some time it was leaded by LuigiXHero. Recently, Painto started working on the hack again. It's goal is to change all the S1 levels into they burned versions and maybe add some more. Plot The plot in the game is told by the intro sequence, which appears after pressing start button on the title screen. It's 7 scenes long and tolds the story by small animations and text. The Story Few months after defeating Eggman in Metallic Madness, Sonic decided that he will go to South Island and see if everything is alright on it. Meanwhile, Eggman also returned to the island where he hides in his old base and plans how to conquer the world. He learns about the Flame Emeralds. Eggman decides that he will open a portal and get them. Eggman went to Green Hill to open a portal here. Unfortunately for him, nothing was happening. He tried a lot but all he got was more frustration. Enraged Eggman destoyed his machine. Suddenly a Flame Emerald has appeared and started moving slowly in Eggman's direction. When Eggman grabbed the Emerald, fusion of his rage and the Emerald's power caused that the entire island burnt down! Eggman took the emerald and escaped to his base very happy. When Sonic landed on the island he was shocked - everything was on fire! After a while he decided to go for new adventure and save the island once again! Gameplay The game plays pretty much like other classic Sonic games. In game, player can use basic Sonic moves like Spin Jump, Spin Attack. The player also has the Sonic CD moveset - Super Peel Out and Spin Dash - to show the events continuity. Each level consists of 3 acts and a boss act. Each act 1 and 2 ends with a fight with a Megabadnik. Act 3 ends with a Metal Sonic fight. In boss act, player fights with the evil Doctor Robotnik. Special Stages are a custom port of stages from Sonic the Hedgehog for Master System/Game Gear and are divided into 3 sections. To complete a section, player needs to collect certain amount of rings and pass a checkpoint before the time (1:30) ends. Finishing third section, allows to collect a Flame EmeraldSonic: Scorched Quest (AKA Burned Edition) - Special Stage 1. The stages are accessed like in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Plans Planned gameplay features are: Burning Sonic after collecting all the Emeralds, Bonus Stage and other features, Development First Release (22-26.10.2014) Project started 22nd of October of 2014 when Painto decided torealise his concept on Green Hill in flames. After completion of basic graphical elements, a video of testing features was posted on YouTubeBurned Hill Zone (testing). Next day, a second test video was posted, which contained more features. First release had place two days later. The hack was then scrapped by Painto who gave the source to LuigiXHero, but almost nothing was done with it. Second Release (31.05-12.10.2015) Meanwhile, the hack got pretty popular on YouTube and hacking community. This made Painto return to work on the hack. It got confirmed by a video of an intro sequence posted 31st of May of 2015Sonic 1: Burned Edition - Intro Sequence. It was very well received by the community, what has motivated Painto to do more work. Next publication from Painto was a video of new layout for Burned Hill Zone Act 1 released to celebrate 24th anniversary of Sonic seriesSonic: Burned Edition - The NEW Burned Hill Zone 1. It also was well received. 11.07.2015, Painto posted several songs from the game on his channel. During next few weeks, Painto worked more secretly on the hack revealing very little details of his work. During this time, he learned to program boss objects and made miniboss fights and other things he later included in SHC release. 11.08.2015, Painto posted a video of custom-made BHZ boss fightJust another boring GHZ boss edit. External links * Official Soundtrack References Category:Current projects